


Bedroom Hymns

by realthicbitch



Series: Bedroom Hymns [1]
Category: Dead To Me (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Personal Growth, these two idiots are so gay for each other it's kind of sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:59:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25716919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realthicbitch/pseuds/realthicbitch
Summary: Jen looks so free and uninhibited, such a one-eighty from the Jen that Judy first met. Watching Jen free herself from the strict confines of obligatory restraint makes Judy’s heart beat quicker.
Relationships: Judy Hale & Jen Harding, Judy Hale/Jen Harding
Series: Bedroom Hymns [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1874506
Comments: 16
Kudos: 90





	Bedroom Hymns

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lagunasnudebeach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lagunasnudebeach/gifts).



> Just a good old fashioned PWP.

“I want to watch you,” Jen whispers in Judy’s ear. Her breath is hot on Judy’s skin and it makes her shiver, and it’s a few moments before she actually registers what Jen has said.

“You wanna watch me?”

“Yep.” Jen grins wolfishly at her and moves to the foot of their bed, reclining on her hands and looking at Judy expectantly. Despite the fact that she’s nude, and Jen just spent the last ten minutes with her tongue in Judy’s cunt, she feels somehow more exposed. They’ve never done this before (shockingly, because they’ve done things far less tame), but Jen is already running her fingers over the inside of her own thigh, and Judy feels her arousal begin to pool between her legs.

Jen bites her lip and something snaps inside of Judy, shaking her out of the fog of apprehension. She leans back against the headboard and draws her knees up, spreading her legs so Jen can see how wet she is. She hears Jen's quiet gasp, and then Jen is opening her legs too. 

"Ohh, we're playing that game?" Judy smirks, knowing what Jen has in mind. They’re doing this together, and honestly? She's really into it. 

“Look how wet you are, baby,” Jen croons. “You gonna do something about it?”

Judy doesn’t answer, just brings one hand to her chest and rolls a nipple between her fingers. She dips a finger inside herself and twists it, drags her wetness over her clit and moves in small circles as she works herself up. A soft gasp falls from her lips as she looks up and makes eye contact with Jen who’s staring at her hungrily, setting her own pace with her fingers over her clit. Judy stalls and bites her lip, feeling herself grow wetter at the sight. Jen looks so free and uninhibited, such a one-eighty from the Jen she first met. Watching Jen free herself from the strict confines of obligatory restraint makes Judy’s heart beat quicker. Jen has become more relaxed, more spontaneous, more willing to bare her all to Judy, and to her, that’s more intimate than any sexual act.

Jen leans back, supporting her weight with one hand while she reaches lower with the other, fingers disappearing inside of her. Judy sees her body twitch and she smirks, knowing Jen has hit just the right spot. She can see how wet Jen is —it’s almost pooling in her hand at this point— and she swallows a sigh, knowing exactly how Jen tastes, thinking of how right about now she would already have her face between Jen’s thighs, breathing in the heady scent of her arousal.

“Oh god, Jen, you look so beautiful like this,” Judy says earnestly, because it’s true. Watching Jen fall in love with her had been exquisite, but watching Jen fall in love with _herself_ had made Judy’s heart ache in the most delicious way. She had helped Jen mourn the loss of her old self, the comfort and familiarity of falling back on self deprecation and fear and doubt; she had helped welcome this new Jen into the world, one who knew her strengths and knew she deserved to be loved.

Jen takes her fingers away from her center and trails them up her torso and over her breasts, leaving shining trails that Judy wants to follow with her tongue. Her heart swells because she knows Jen didn’t used to be like this, would have never called attention to her chest so deliberately. Judy is selfish for a moment and lets herself feel a touch of pride, thinking about how she’s helped Jen become this person.

Judy drops her hand from her chest to between her legs, finding her clit as she curls two fingers inside of herself with the other. She fucks herself slowly, thrusting against her fingers and catching up to the pace Jen has already set. No matter how many times she’s seen her, Jen’s body never ceases to be a wonder to her. Jen is all toned muscle and smooth planes of pale skin; the blush that rises in her cheeks and over her chest when she comes is a color Judy’s never realized she loved until she saw it on her.

Jen moves her fingers to her face this time, licking the tips of the first two and bringing them back down to her clit, and Judy simply stares. 

“Fuck, you’re so sexy,” Jen pants, pulling her knees up further, bucking harder against her fingers, and Judy thinks this is possibly the most intimate thing they’ve ever done. Watching Jen seek out pleasure from herself is so intoxicating, and Judy feels herself clench around her fingers, feeling the promising beginning of release.

“Jen, you’re so beautiful I can’t even stand it,” Judy says, loving the way Jen’s blush deepens, the way she bites her lip to stop from smiling. Judy hears Jen’s breath quicken, watches as her eyelids become heavy and she tenses, almost perfectly still for just a few moments before she’s writhing, coaxing herself down from the high, strings of _fuck, Judy_ , and ragged breaths falling from her lips. 

All Judy can focus on is how Jen looks right now, skin flushed and damp with sweat, smiling languidly at her, eyes screaming, _come on baby, come for me._ Judy quickens her movements, circling her clit almost painfully, and she can hear how wet she is; she can feel her come dripping down her ass and making a wet spot on the sheets beneath her. Jen stares, licks her lips hungrily, and that’s what finally does it for her. Judy comes hard, clenching hot and wet around her fingers and she whines, then, as the peak of her orgasm hits and the aftershocks ripple through her, because she misses Jen’s lips, her hands, the way her body feels against her own.

Jen crawls up the bed to Judy’s side, and with the fingers that were inside of her just moments ago she swipes at Judy’s lips, slipping inside when Judy opens her mouth for them. Judy sighs around Jen’s fingers as she cleans them, and then Jen’s other hand finds hers, her fingers glistening in the dim lighting, and she brings Judy’s fingers to her mouth. Her tongue dances over Judy’s skin and she moans softly, releases her fingers with a wet pop and pulls her own from Judy’s mouth. 

“You always taste so good, baby,” Judy sighs, not missing the way Jen smiles shyly, eyes cast down as if she’s still not used to being loved so wholly. Judy tips Jen’s head up with a finger under her chin and kisses her, opening her mouth for Jen’s tongue almost immediately. And really, they should be exhausted, but Jen has one hand in Judy’s hair and the other ghosting over her hips, over her torso, settling at the swell of Judy’s breast. She breaks the kiss, resting her forehead against Judy’s.

“I can’t get enough of you,” Jen whispers as if she’s scared to say it too loudly, scared to sound too needy. 

But Judy can’t get enough of her either, and she pulls Jen in to kiss her again, slower this time, raking her fingernails lightly over Jen’s back. Jen shivers; Judy eases her onto her back and straddles her hips.

“I fucking love you.”


End file.
